This invention relates to apparatus for those board games on which playing pieces are moved to and from designated locations on the board's playing surface.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide ornamental, attractive, artistic highly visible game apparatus for mounting vertically on a wall or support, with which the game may be played or displayed for teaching, problem-solving or for following the progress of a match.
While the descriptions and drawings in this specification all illustrate the concepts of this invention as applied to the game of chess, it is evident that the elements of this invention may be incorporated into any board game that involves the movement of playing pieces to and from designated positions on the playing surface of the game board. Such board games may include, for example: backgammon, checkers, Monopoly (Reg. TM), Scrabble (Reg. TM), Parcheesi (Reg. TM), as well as innumerable others.